


The Halls Of Camelot

by GeansDoseNotSleep



Series: Tales Of A Once And Future Place [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Cornish Folklore, Dark Magic, Dragons, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In this house we hate Uther Pendragon, In this house we love Morgan le Fay, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Merlin is forced to babysit, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Teenagers, Walesh Mythology & Folklore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeansDoseNotSleep/pseuds/GeansDoseNotSleep
Summary: Merlin's life had always been bound to destiny, always a step ahead of everyone else. Always having a sense of the future was useful but also quite the curse, forced by fate to serve the very kingdom that had hunted his people for ages. He thought that letting Camelot fall would not hurt him in any way, but being given the task to look after the two very children that lead to its destruction was harder than he originally believed.
Relationships: Gorlois/Igraine (Past), Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon, Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac, Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon, Igraine Pendragon/Uther Pendragon (Arthurian), Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Gorlois, Merlin/Nimue (Arthurian), Merlin/Nimue/Gorlois, Nimue/Gorlois
Series: Tales Of A Once And Future Place [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Halls Of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of spite at BCC Merlin.
> 
> Please keep in mind that this is not intended to be an acute portrayal of Arthurian legend/mythology, see it as an fun retail but to so accurate.  
> :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night the once and future king’s birth. And the death of the duke of Cornwall.

This was the first time in many years that Merlin feels his age, walking through a now empty battlefield with nothing but piles of corpses covering the ground, an unnecessary battle he thought to himself. They where good men that did not deserve their fate, they didn’t have to die for such a foolish reason. And what Merlin hated the most was that he had helped start this conflict, it’s all ways ended like this. Innocent blood spilt on the ground.  
Merlin was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of crying, a child's crying in the distance. He was tempted to turn away, return to his lord and ignore but he could not leave it be, a child could be in danger Merlin, thought to himself. The child was far away, running would be no use, he thought. He took a deep breath and focused until he felt his power pulsate throughout his body and said,  
”Rhowch hedyn I mi”  
Merlin was used to the feeling of his body changing into the form of a bird. He took to the skies, searching for the source of the sound. He soared over corpse covered battlefield, the blood of fallen soldiers soaked into the soil. It felt as if an eternity had passed before he found the child, he landed in the courtyard of the now ruined castle he looked up to one of the windows and could tell that was where they were hiding. 

Inside the castle was as horrible as the battlefield outside; littered with bodies of servants, soldiers and nobles alike. Uther’s soldiers were as ruthless as their king, Merlin could not understand why Igraine could feel any love for the tyrannical bastard.  
‘Could you two not keep your relationship secret anymore? Even when you knew the consequences of your choices entailed?’  
He taught walking down the halls in a hurried pace fallowing the echos of the crying child, stepping over the bodies laying on the floor as best as he could. The castle had been ransacked, tapestries on the walls had been torn and blood covered the floor. He was pulled out of his brooding as he almost walked past a door; from the inside came the source of the sound that had drawn him to the castle in the first place, the door looked to have been kicked in as hanging by what was left of the hinges. When he stepped into the room made the crying stop in an instant, his attention was pulled away from the looking for the child when he noticed the two bodies lying on the floor. His eyes widened in horror at the sight, in front of him lay the bodies of Igraine’s and Gorlois’ two eldest daughters, lady Elaine and lady Morgause. Merlin had seen many corpses in his lifetime but it was always children’s corpses that made his previously digested food want to come up again. Children had no place in battle but always seemed to be victims of it, crouching down towards the two he reached out a hand to close their still open eyes. Their bodies were lightly covered in stab wounds, Elaine’s throat had been slit along with having wound to the stomach while Morgause had an arrow through the heart,  
‘At least she was given a sick death, unlike her sister. They did not deserve to die, they were only children.’  
Merlin thought to himself, they were sixteen and twelve respectively. Had Uther known about this? How the storming of the castle would end up with two of Igraine’s children dead? Had he planned to kill Gorlois along with his daughters? 

Merlin was taken out of his pondering by the sound of fabric rustling coming from the under bed located behind the two corpses, if the two eldest daughters were here then that must have been,  
“Lady Morgan?” The rustling stopped now he was sure it was her, the poor child had to be terrified and probably traumatized. He was going to call out to her again when she responded to him,  
“How goes there?” Her voice was quiet almost a whisper, Merlin felt his heart clenched he had to help this child. He felt a conation to her.  
“My name is Merlin, young lady,” He said reaching out his hand for her to grab on too. “I won’t hurt you little one, I am here to take to your mother. Will come out?”  
“You know mother, how do would I know you won’t hurt me like those soldiers hurt Ellie and ‘Gause?” Merlin tried hard to not let out a chuckle, she was clever for a four-year-old child. But that feeling was shoved out by the feeling of guilt that started to bubble in his stomach if he had not agreed to help Uther bed Igraine without people suspecting anything out of the ordinary, Gorlois would still live along with his oldest daughters and little Morgan would not be alone. God did he know what it was like being alone, he could not let that same fate befall this child.  
“I am a friend of your father and promised him to keep you safe little one. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He did not receive a reply. He felt frustration peeking out its ugly head, he knew that she needed time she had just witnessed the murder of her sisters, of course, she would not trust him right away.  
He felt a little hand grasped his, she had crawled out of under the bed.  
“You’re the mage father told me about, you’re like me!” The young girl exclaimed, her big brown eyes filled with amazement. At first, Merlin was not sure what she had meant by that but when her hands as well her eyes gave off a lavender glow, tendrils of the same colour going up to her arms behind the sleeves of her dress.  
He was amazed, remembering how urgent Gorlois needed to see him and now knowing why he had wanted Merlin to see that his youngest was a sorceress. But the amazement was slowly replaced with dread if Uther found out about Morgan’s abilities she would be burned at the sake, he could not let that happen. He had already betrayed Gorlois once he would not do it again, he swore on his life that he would protect this child.  
“That's right little one you are like me, I will help you learn how to use your powers.” Merlin smile at the child, letting his power flow into his hands like Morgan’s had earlier glowed a warm orange. 

The glow from both of them soon died, big smiles on both their faces. A peaceful silence filled the room even with the two corpses lying near where they were sitting on the floor. Merlin knew it was time to go, he was about to ask Morgan if he could pick her up but saw that she had fallen asleep on him. He let out a found chuckle as he stood up and place her head on his left shoulder. His gaze upon on the bodies of Elaine and Morgause, he should have arrived sooner he could have helped them escape their horrible fate.  
“It shames me greatly not being able to help you, I hope the two of you are in a better place.” He said as he pulled the sheet off the mattress and placed it over the bodies, to give the sliver of dignity in death, it was what they deserved. He turned towards one of the walls of the room stepping up to it he raised his right hand, his pointing finger nearly touching the wall, he made an arching motion and said,  
“Dangoswch y ffordd adref i mi” And a portal appeared before of him, stepping into it. 

On the other side of the portal took them to a town square, Camelot; like always the city streets bustling with life people no the time of day, along with knights on their nightly patrol. He took note that there was some sort of celebration. Merlin turned his gaze to the shoulder that Morgan was resting on still asleep, she had seen so much today she had to be excused.  
“Let’s get you to your mother little one.” He said softly, hoping not to wake her up. He made him towards the castle.  
Arriving at the castle was a surprise, Merlin was used to the place in disarray but now it seemed to be in hysteria. Servants were running around like headless chickens it was real chaos. He was about to ask what had happened when he heard his name being called.  
“Merlin there you are! We’ve been looking for you.” Sir Ector approached him, the smile the knight had on his face was infectious, Merlin couldn’t help the smile growing on his face but it disappeared as soon as it appeared when he noticed that Uther was not far behind the knight.  
“Sir Ector, your majesty.” He gave them a slight bow.  
“No need for formalities Merlin, it’s a night of celebration!” Ector said with a laugh. ‘Celebration? What could there possibly be to celebrate?’ Merlin about to vocalize his thoughts when he felt moment on his left shoulder, his gaze met with Morgan’s sleepy brown eyes.  
“Merlin I wasn't aware you were courting, how is this child?” Said Uther incredulously. Merlin had to hold his tongue to not reply to the king with a snide remark.  
“This is young lady Morgan, your majesty.” At hearing this both Uther and Ector shared the same shocked expression. “ I intend to bring her to her mother, where is she?” 

“Has no one told you the news?” Sir Ector asked him, he should his no head.  
“It’s the very reason we are celebrating Merlin! I have a son and heir to the throne!” Uther exclaimed with joy. Of course, lady Igraine had been pregnant,  
‘’So the child was Uther’s then.’ Merlin thought.  
“I see, then congratulations are in other your majesty.”  
“Come this way, Merlin I’ll take you to her,” Uther said motioning for him to follow. Following after, with Ector close behind them, he could feel Morgan looking around taking in the castle interior. He could feel her magic bubbling underneath the surface, started to rub his hand up and down her back hoping to calm her down. He could not let Uther rip away the last remnant of Gorlois from him, he would not.  
They kept walking till Uther stop, Merlin nearly walked into to him. The door they stopped in front of lead into the king’s counters, walking into the room, he was meet by the sight of Igraine with a small bundle in her arms, lying in the giant bed in the middle of the room pressed against the wall with its headboard touching it. Her blonde hair was dishevelled from what Merlin guessed was a long delivery.  
“Mama!” Morgan exclaimed with joy reaching out for her mother, Merlin took the hint and carried the child to the left side of the bed and gently put her down on the bed next to her exhausted mother. Igraine pulled her daughter into her non-unoccupied arm.  
“My sweet child you’re unharmed, thank god.” She said placing a kiss on her forehead.  
“Darling, meet your new little brother. Arthur.”  
Revealing the sleeping infant she had been holding in her right arm.

The newborn was swaddled in a blanket, had a slightly red scrunched up face along with tufts of blonde hair on his little head. The young prince was unremarkable in Merlin's opinion at first, but when the little prince decided to open his eyes and his gaze immediately on the sorcerer. Those eyes, Merlin had seen numerous times before in the many visions of the future. The very motivation for why destiny had whispered in his ear for most of his life, the once and future king, the uniter of Albion. Merlin was snapped out of his stupor when he took note of the expression on Igraine's face.  
Igraine with a slight frown on her face looked around the room, seemingly looking for something, Merlin felt his stomach drop when her confused umber eyes met his. He knew what was coming and he dreaded having to answer.  
“Where are my other children Merlin?” She inquired of him. He knew this wasn't a subject he could sugarcoat, his thoughts came to the bodies of Elaine and Morgause the two young girls who's lives were cut too short. Their dull lifeless eyes were forever burned into his mind, he let out a quiet sigh and responded to the new queen's question.  
“I am saddened to have to inform you my lady but Morgan was the only survivor of the storming of Terrabil Castle.” His gaze on the ground unable to look her in the eyes.  
“N-N-No, please tell me it's not true. Uther you promised me that my children were not be harmed!” She sobbed, Uther could not answer.  
“You promised....you promised.” Tears flowed down her eyes, Uther approached the crying woman and pulled her into his embrace and motioned for the sorcerer and knight to leave the room. They took the hint and left the new royal family to mourn alone. 

Merlin was exhausted, he felt so drained that he didn't fight or question why Ector was leading him to the castle dungeon. Not even when he told the guards to vacate the dungeon and left Merlin there alone.  
‘Have my use final been debilitated? Has Uther had enough of the sorcerer poisoning his court with his presence? Am I to meet the same fate as my brethren? Is my torture to be as excruciating and the be burned?’ Merlin was so deep in his wallowing in dark thoughts that he jumped a bit when a hand touched his shoulder. He was not met with the face of Ector as he had expected but instead, was met with the face of,  
“Nimue? What are you doing here albi, it's not safe.”  
“And you’re any safer here Ambrose?” The faerie said pulling him into her embrace. Merlin pulled himself out of her embrace ready to integrate the fae on why she would risk her safety coming to Camelot.  
“And before you bombard me with those questions swimming around in that skull of yours.” She said with a small grimace on her face. “I'm here because you're knight friend sent for me, Ector I believe his name was. The one you said you could trust, but I'm not as to why.”  
“I think I am the reason the two of you were brought here,” A voice familiar to both of them answered with a light but somewhat pained chuckle.  
‘That's impossible, how?’ Merlin thought to himself, he saw him get struck down by Uther’s sword, he was on the battlefield saw it happen with his own eyes.  
“Gorlois!” The faerie and the sorcerer exclaimed in confusion, both equally stunned to see the duke alive.  
They rushed over to the cell their lover was being held.  
“How are you alive? I..I.I saw Uther kill you, I was there?” Merlin was tripping over his words he was both overjoyed and confused that Gorlois was still lived but still felt dread in the back of his skull rising to see him in the in a cell.  
“You're going to be executed, aren't you?” Nimue asked, voice seemingly strong but both Merlin and Gorlois could tell from having known her for as long they have that she was putting on a front. Gorlois solemnly nodded.  
“Why execute you now and not kill you during the siege?” Merlin raised the question that was hanging in the air.  
“The good king Uther seems to want to make an example of me, to show what happens when you goo against him.” Gorlois guessed. Merlin and Nimue could not let that happen, Uther’s tyranny had already taken so much from them, they couldn't let their lover be taken too.

“I can teleport you both along with lady Morgan out of Camelot to a safer place, ” Merlin exclaimed, he knew that it was an idiotic plan and he was acting on erratic emotions and Nimue could sense it.  
“And leave you? Ambrose, don't you dare think that we would abandon you here! Even for a second.” She placed a hand on his right cheek. “You need to calm down love, acting irrational is not going to help.” Feeling Nimue soft hand had an immediate calming effect on him, as it always had, as well as feeling Gorlois hand in his.  
“Is that stubble I feel? You seem to have let yourself go there, love.” She said trying to lighten the mood. But was soon shattered by their imprisoned lover.  
“Morgan? What about my other children Ambrose, where are they, are they safe?” Somehow it felt worse telling Gorlois the fate of his two oldest than it had been telling Igraine, he couldn't bear to meet Gorlois.  
“I...I’m so sorry ameli but they...their souls had already left this plane when I arrived, little Morgan was the only survivor. I am so sorry I couldn't get to them in time.” Gathering the courage to look the wounded lord in eyes all he saw was the melancholic look on his face.  
“How? I ordered the guards to get them out of the castle, to keep them away from the battle. How could they have let this happen?” Tears he could not hold back feel down from his green eyes to his cheek and down to the floor.  
“We don't know love, I so sorry.” 

They were all crouched down on the cold cobblestone floor, holding hands; this was the last time they could spend their time together, Merlin knew this night would come and he could not stop it, out of all the visions of the future he had been given by fate this had to be one of the worst. They were disturbed from their cuddling by the sound of the dungeon door opening, the lover detangled themselves form each other; they were met by the apologetic face of Sir Ector,  
“I’m sorry for cutting this short but his majesty has ordered lord Gorlois be brought to the courtyard to answer for his transgressions, ” The knight looked at the imprisoned lord and said. “I am sorry for this my friend.” Merlin held on to Nimue’s hand to keep her from doing anything foolish, behind them Gorlois rose off the floor to his full height, almost towering over the guards unlocking the cell door. The disgraced duke stepped out of the cell, hands bound in chains. He turned his gaze towards his two lovers; neither of them had the ability to form any words, afraid it coming out as a sob. Sir Ector nodded to the guards to usher the duke away; Ector fallowing them out of the dungeon.  
Merlin finally broke down; unable to suppress the emotions that were now surfacing,  
“I…I..I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” It was not clear to whom he was apologizing to, he did not know himself. Nimue’s arms pulled his shaking body into an embrace; she was sobbing too. 

Merlin felt a burning sensation around his neck, Uther was calling for him.  
‘That damned collar.’ He thought. Reluctantly stepped out of the faerie’s embrace,  
“The king is calling for me, I’m sorry albi but I need to go.” Placing a hand on her cheek to help calm her down as she had done for him, she gave him a sombre nod. She let him go telling him she’d travel to Terrabil Castle saying that Elaine and Morgause should be given a proper burial, she gave him the best smile she could muster after everything that had happened and disappeared.  
Merlin let out a pained sigh and had to brace himself on a wall as the pain around his neck stung, the iron collar around his neck was a little “present” from Uther to keep the sorcerer in check. He lingered on the wall till the pain felt more bearable and began heading to find the brat that called himself king.  
Arriving at the door to the royal chambers knocking before entering,  
“You sent for me your majesty?” The sorcerer asked stepping in the to the room trying to keep the destine for the monarch out of his tone. Uther didn’t answer him, he had his back to him staring out one of the rooms big windows, that had a good view of the courtyard. Merlin trying his best to keep in any rude remarks; looking over to the bed where lady Igraine was laying both lady Morgan and the new prince in her arms, he looked away as soon as she turned her gaze from the children to him.

He walked over to where Uther was standing to see what could be so interesting to look at, and he regretted taking the bait when he saw what it was it was the beginning of Gorlois’ execution. Standing in front the executioner's block was the duke hands now bound behind his back, his green eyes burning with a justified fury staring right at Uther. Those piercing emerald eyes were full of rage it made Merlin almost tremble, it pained him to his love be so filled up with hatred even if it was justified by the betrayal of kings actions.  
“You Gorlois of Tintagel, the duke of Cornwall have been accused of treason against the crown!” A man had walked upon the stage, he wasn’t the executioner he was dressed like a member of the court. He was listing out the duke’s supposed crimes, Merlin was too enraged to listen to these lies, how could Uther just stand there and do nothing? He and Gorlois had been friends at one point in time, was the king just going to throw that away? But looking at the king’s face the sorcerer did not see the joy on his face that he had expected instead, he was meet with a face of what he could only say was regret. Looking back to the stage he saw that the executioner had stepped up on the stage sword in hand, Gorlois head was now on the block. A basket had been placed in front the block for his head to roll into when it had left his shoulder; Merlin almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a small hand grab on to his. 

He looked down and was met with Morgan rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding his.  
‘This poor child keeps losing family.’ He thought looking down at her; it helped not having to look outside. To not have to watch the sword swing down on Gorlois’ neck, to not see his severed head falling into the basket. The more he looked at the child’s face the more he saw her father and it hurt, the same jet black hair, the same crooked nose. The only thing that was different was her eyes the only physical feature she seemed to have inherited from her mother.  
This child was now alone in the world, her mother being the reason her father and sisters were now dead; he owed Gorlois this to protect his surviving child. To teach her magic and make sure Uther wouldn’t find out.

The tired sorcerer retired to his chamber after buried the duke found a letter on his desk, it was from Nimue. All it said was,  
I could not find their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation 
> 
> I used an online translator so please excuse me if I have spelt anything wrong.
> 
> *Welsh  
> Rhowch hedyn I mi = Give me flight  
> Dangoswch y ffordd adref i mi = Show me the way home
> 
> *Arabic  
> Albi = My heart  
> Ameil = My hope


End file.
